A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital content, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. The users employ various devices with electronic displays such as electronic book (“eBook”) readers, cellular telephones, smart phones, portable media players, tablet computers, wearable computers, laptop computers, netbooks, desktop computers, televisions, appliances, home electronics, automotive electronics, augmented reality devices, and so forth to view the digital content. For many consumers, the ability to annotate and/or take notes and opinions regarding the digital content that they have consumed is important. However, unlike traditional print materials, digital content displayed on electronic devices, typically have little white space in the margins, as the electronic devices attempt to present the largest amount of content possible. Due to the limited white space associated with digital content, annotating digital content items is often difficult and frustrating experience for consumers.